A fuel cell system includes a hydrogen gas supplying device, an air supplying device, and a cooling device.
Conventionally, many fuel cell systems for vehicles have been a water-cooled fuel cell system in which air is compressed with a compressor and then supplied to a fuel cell stack to improve output density of the fuel cell stack and in which the fuel cell stack is cooled with cooling water.